


Get A Little Jealous

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get A Little Jealous

This one is simple for Sherlock. Well, the getting jealous bit is; the showing it, not so much. Sherlock never was a big fan of those insipid women John insisted on going out with. 

For this suggestion, Sherlock merely continued to do what he’d done since the first “date disaster”. He bombarded Lestrade’s phone with texts until he provided a suitable case for which Sherlock could interrupt John’s date. He needs his blogger, and John will always come when Sherlock calls… er, texts.


End file.
